Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone
by PunkSlayer
Summary: A accident brings Buffy and Spike closer then ever. But how will it turn out in the end?
1. Default Chapter

"Buffy, look out!" Spike screamed. Buffy Shot around and the sword the demon was holding pierced her through her stomach.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Buffy cried.  
"Nooooooo!" Spike yelled out and ran over to her. "Buffy!" The demon retracted his sword and Buffy fell to her knees then face first in the mud now mixed in with her own blood. The demon was laughing and ran out of the cemetery. Buffy's face was swimming in mud; she was sucking in fresh soil and drifting in and out of blackness. She wanted to flip over so badly so she could see the stars, but her body was so cold and numb that she couldn't move; she was also hearing tons of different sounds in her head. She heard screams, laughing, crying, and yells, but above all of them she heard her lover calling out to her. "Buffy! Buffy! Buffy wake up! Wake.  
  
Three Months Earlier  
  
She ran through the cemetery breathing heavily. She had been hurt badly blood was dripping from her hair and her white blouse. She wasn't running to run she was running from something, something that was out to get her, to kill her. She tried to look back to see how far away it was. It was riding her tail, about 10 feet behind her and she also had a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder she was coming to a door that led to a old crypt. She pulled it open and it was lit inside, but she didn't seem surprised about it. She then ran for a hole in the ground that had a latter attached to it she started climbing down until she felt her foot hit the floor using both arms. The area was also lit; she started to move again even though it hurt her body more then anything she had to find help. "Spike? Please tell me that your home." She just then cocked her head at the falling of a box full of junk. "Spike, is that you?" She said.  
  
"Buffy, just give me a minute, I'm packing some stuff up have a seat." Buffy was not going to turn that idea down. She sat down on the bed and waited for Spike. Even though her body ached all over that all she really wanted to do was lay down and sleep for years. She got up to see what was taking Spike so long. But she couldn't move very far from her seat due to the light-headedness. She grabbed onto the bed for support, but she couldn't stay awake she was in so much pain and she was so tired. "Buffy? Oh my God Buffy." Spike said catching Buffy just before she hit the ground. He picked her up and layed her down on the bed, then leaving her to go get bandages and clean clothes for her. He came back with a black sweatshirt that he never wore and a pair of boxers that he also never wore, and a complete first-aid kit. "Buffy, what happened?" He asked as he lifted her up to take her torn shirt off.  
  
"Spike.help me.please." She barely had her eyes open, she was seeing two Spike's, and her head throbbed.  
  
"Buffy stay awake, tell me what happened."  
  
"I'm so tired." And like that she was out like a light bulb. Spike then cleaned off all of her cuts and bandaged her wrist as well as putting her arm back in socket, then put the new clothes on her and pulled the blankets over her and then turned the lights off and sat down in his chair and watched her until he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up sore, but the Slayer strength was kicking in. Still really hurt. She saw Spike sleeping on the chair, and then she noticed her outfit she was wearing. She was disturbed by the fact that Spike changed her clothes but not enough to yell at him for it. He had seen all of her, and he was helping her out in a sticky situation. She thought about waking him up but then she didn't she had to go home to see if everyone was ok. She walked about half way before stopping to get on the city bus. She stopped in town and limped into The Magic Box everyone was sitting in their usual spot, sitting at the round table. When they saw her they all got up.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, what happened to you?" Willow asked her in concern.  
  
"I'm fine really." She said weakly.  
  
"Ok, but just so you know you look like you came from a Hell dimension and then popped by for a hello. In simple terms you look like shit." Anya said without thinking. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"An, shut up." Xander said turning his head to his left side to make sure she heard him.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, Slayer strength is kicking in now, so I should be alright in a day or two.maybe.hopefully. I don't know, I'm just so sore right now I couldn't even walk here, I had to take the bus." She said. "I think I'm just going to go home and have a good Oprah treatment." She stated as she got up. "I'll see you guys around then?"  
  
"Ok, um I'll have Dawn come here after school and do her homework here, so that you can rest." Giles said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go now. Bye guys" She said.  
  
"Let me know when you're going back to Hell!" Anya said. "So I can go with you." She said under her breath.  
  
But Buffy didn't go home to stay she only went home to take a shower and get a change of clothes then she went back to Restfield Cemetery to see what Spike was doing and to thank he for what he did for her last night. When she got there all of the lights were out on the top level so she went down to the bottom level where she last say Spike and sure enough there he was there and he was sleeping like any vampire would be. But the thing was Spike wasn't like any of the other vampires. He had a soul and he loved the Slayer, this made Buffy fell special and Spike always told her that she was. She was tired so she thought she would also take a nap with him but, first she wanted to wake him up so that she could thank him for all that he did for her the previous night. But she doubted her doings. She thought long and hard before deciding what she was going to do.  
  
"Spike?" She said every softly to wake him gently.  
  
"Yeah." He said in a daze before realizing who it was. "Buffy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to thank you for what you did last night. It was very gentlemanly like of you." She said.  
  
"Gentlemanly? I don't even think that's a word. Where on Earth did you get your vocabulary? Any ways, how are you feeling?" He said sitting up.  
  
"Really sore. This looks like, and feels like it's going to take a day or two to get all of this to feel better. And I think I through out a disk in my back." She said rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Let me see." Spike said as he helped shift Buffy and lifted her shirt so he could see what shape her back was in. "It looks like I can pop it back in place if you want me to."  
  
"That's ok." Buffy said pulling her shirt back down. "If it gets any worse I can go and see a doctor."  
  
"Oh yeah that would be a real winner. They would ask you questions in how you got that way and why you didn't come in sooner. What are you going to tell them? That you were fighting a demon and you almost lost? Ok that might actually make sense, but you would be there for days. That would make a Slayer look weak."  
  
"If this hurts more then it has to then I'm staking you on sight." She said.  
  
"Do you even have a stake on you? He asked.  
  
"Well no, but I can find something to use real quick!" She said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Is that a joke? Am I supposed to laugh, please tell me because I don't want to if you will become offended? Knowing you, you might stake me." Spike said as he started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!" She said defending herself.  
  
"Yeah it is!" He said as his face turned red.  
  
"Well look at you Mr. Cherry-." Buffy was cut off by Spike kissing her. She didn't stop him either. Their kiss soon turned into a make out session they soon layed down on the bed. They started to get into it. "Ow!" Buffy cried.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's my back. Ow." She said as she tried to get up from under Spike.  
  
"Well let me give it a little massage to make it feel better." Spike had a seductive voice on his tongue.  
  
"You would do that for me?" Buffy was playing back. She turned around and took her shirt off reveling her bare back with no bra on. She laid back down on the bed. Spike was about to run away because this was like a dream come true for him. Sure he had slept with Buffy before but he had never wanted her so badly. He started massaging her back, but it wasn't long before Buffy grew inpatient. "Forget my back it will heal." She flipped over and started kissing him again. Just then they both let everything go. 'Wait! Ow!" She said. Once again Spike pulled up.  
  
"Ok." He said as he let out a big sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe a different time."  
  
"That's fine. Only when you're up to it." He got up to leave.  
  
"But before I go, can you hold me please." She asked as she put her shirt back on.  
  
"Yeah." Then they both layed down and fell fast asleep..at 4:30 in the afternoon. 


	2. Forgetting the Past

Chapter 2  
  
When Buffy woke up Spike was gone. They both had a habit of doing that. It was dark downstairs so she thought that it was night outside. So she went upstairs and found Spike laying on a sarcophagus staring at the cobwebbed infested ceiling.  
  
"Spike?" She asked a little scared.  
  
"Hey babe." He said not even looking at her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. How was your nap?"  
  
"It was fine." She said as she approched with caution. She hadn't seen him like this since she fist saw him in the school basement.  
  
"You going to stick around, or are you going to leave again." He had now drifted his eyes from the ceiling to the center of his nose causing him to go cross eyed. "Have you ever looked at your nose so long that your eyes started to hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. It's because your nerves in your eyes weren't ment to focus on things so close to your face. Or somerthing like that." She was now by his side. "Are you ok?" Spike ignored her. "Spike?" He turned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"You know, I don't know if I am." He paused. "I've been feeling a little, not so me lately." He sat up and pulled Buffy in between his legs with his right hand hiding his left holding her by her hips. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" She had now clamed down from her tense self.  
  
"I think that I'm going insane."  
  
"We've already been there in the last year. Are you sure?"  
  
"Well I don't know. Because before nightfall I stuck my hand outside and as always it caught on fire but, it didn't hurt..until my hand looked like this and I saw it." Spike stuck his hand out in front of Buffy.  
  
"Oh my God! Why did you do that? What's wrong with you?" she bent down and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and pored it down Spike's left hand.  
  
"Holy Shit! What did you do that for?"  
  
"With your chance it's going to get infected. Then no more left hand. That would suck for you because your left handed. Now tell me what brought this on?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought it was something I had to do. Buffy that me can't come out again, last time I killed girls. A lot of girls who were just looking for a good time. And the only time they had was the last moments they were alive. I can't be that person Buffy.please don't let me be that person again." Spike started sobbing in Buffy's arms.  
  
"I promise I won't let that happen." Buffy declared. "Hey look at me." Spike did as she asked. "I won't loss you that way. I'll lose you in war, never untouched like this."  
  
"Are you mine always?" He asked.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
